The Wrench
by hersheyman
Summary: A danger room session between Kitty and Illyana goes horribly wrong.  Their friendship may not survive.  Review


It's a simple test. Just a sparring match with wooden swords. But Illyana looks pretty uncomfortable.

I pat her on the shoulder. "Relax. Even with my ninja training I'm nowhere near as good as Wolverine."/

I try to smile, an action that on any other day takes a lot of effort. Today it is nearly impossible.

How do I tell Kitty that I'd rather be sparring with Wolverine? I might have even enjoyed that./

When I was in Japan I was brainwashed by a ninja named Ogun. He implanted in me much of his knowledge of sword fighting, though when I tried to fight him I realized how much he didn't show me. This session is to test how skilled I've gotten, and to get a better assessment of Illyana's sword mastery.

I'm really surprised to see Illyana so nervous. She's always so confident in real battle, and I've seen her use her soul sword many times. She's really good, and she knows it.

That soul sword. I shudder just thinking about it. It can cut me even when I'm phasing. But she's not using it, and neither of us is using a real sword that could do any damage, so there's nothing to fear.

In the observation room, the professor says "begin" and we assume our stances.

Illyana's stance is strange. The sword is limp in her hand, and she's staring at the ground.

Off in her own world? Sure, she does that a lot, but never during a fight. It's got to be a trick of some kind, a ploy to get me off guard.

I take her bait and strike. My sword smashes into hers-and sends it flying.

Illyana's head shoots up in surprise. I gape at her.

She wasn't paying attention!

"Illyana!" Xavier's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "You've got to focus on your opponent! Were this a real battle you'd be dead!"/

"Sorry." I say meekly.

Normally if I'd done something that stupid-and I wouldn't; that sort of stupidity was beaten out of me in Limbo-I'd be embarrassed. But not today.

I tried to get the professor to call off this session, to change it, but he refused. Why does he insist on torturing me this way?/

Illyana takes her time in picking up her sword.

"Are you ready now?" I ask. She nods.

"Begin."

This time Illyana strikes first. I block easily.

Wait….What?

Just from seeing her swing her soul sword I know Illyana's stronger than me. She should be forcing me back with each attack. My only advantage should be speed. But there was no power behind her blow.

I step back. Illyana doesn't pursue.

I'm actually a little annoyed now. This isn't going to get us anywhere, and it sure isn't any fun like I thought it would be.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask, then grimace. That came out a lot harsher than I meant it.

"Illyana, I'm sorry."

But it's too late. Illyana starts shaking her head furiously and runs for the door.

I want to hit myself. And here I'd thought I'd grown up during my time in Japan! I'm just an insensitive as ever, and I've hurt my best friend.

I look up at the observation room, and the professor nods at my unspoken question. I run after her./

I am the most powerful telepath on Earth, and I am completely shocked by Illyana's behavior.

I had no reason to expect the girl to react in that manner to a friendly sparring match with Kitty.

It just goes to show how little we know about her and what happened to her in Limbo, partly due to her psychic shields which block even my telepathy, and partly because she has never spoken a word about her experiences in that hellish realm.

I can only assume that this had something to do with her time in Limbo.

This could turn out to be a good sign. Illyana has obviously had too much bottled up inside since her return. Confronting her fears is the first step to recovery.

And there is no one in this school better qualified to help her through it than Kitty Pryde./

The signs on the door of our room are glowing. "The Sorceress is IN." "Beware of the DEMONS."

Yup. Things are bad if Illyana used spells to keep people out.

She usually says that her magic doesn't work on Earth, except that whenever there's no choice it works just fine. She's too scared to use her powers most unless she really has to. Those of us in the X-Men have noticed, even if the X-babies never did.

I try to turn the doorknob, but it's locked. So I use my powers to phase into the room. It's not like she can keep me out of my own room.

Illyana's lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. It's a sight I can't bear.

But Illyana was there for me when I was in the same state when Peter broke up with me. I owe her the same.

I sit down on the bed and touch her shoulder, letting her know I'm there, that I'm listening.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. But if you want to talk about-"

"**NO!"** she screams, which such anger in her voice that I'm momentarily scared that she's going to attack me.

And then she mutters the words that send a knife through my heart.

"Bad enough I have to be roommates with you."

I get up, horrified.

"Illyana! We-we're friends!"

She sits up. She's still crying buckets, but that's not what's causing her eyes to glow red.

"**I KILLED YOU!"**

My mouth is hanging open. She's gone nuts. She must have.

"**BELASCO'S PET, LIKE NIGHTCRAWLER, AND I KILLED YOU!**

"**NOT WITH MAGIC OR A SWORD! WITH MY HANDS! **

"_**AND IT WAS EASY!"**_

She throws back her head and just screams. It's a terrible sound, of despair, of anguish. Even if no one else heard anything she had said previously, the whole mansion is now filled with her pain.

And then there is a flash of light, and she's gone. Back to Limbo.

I'm just standing there, looking stupid with my mouth as wide open as it can get.

The door creaks open behind me.

"Kitty?"

It's the professor. He was monitoring what was happening in my mind. But it went to pieces so fast, before he could intervene.

I run to him. He says nothing. I say nothing. I just cry on his shoulder.

I don't know if I'll ever stop.


End file.
